marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
A Hen in the Wolf House
'A Hen in the Wolf House' is the fifth episode of the second season of the television series ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the twenty-seventh episode overall. Synopsis Coulson's team is up against the beautiful and deadly Bobbi Morse--Security Chief for HYDRA. Meanwhile, Skye's Father forces Raina to reunite him with his daughter at any cost. Plot At the wedding of Pete and Mariah Leitner, the place is filled with Pete's friends and colleagues from the Navy as a toast is given by Schneider. The wait staff serves champagne and will not allow guests any other drink. After the toast the guests who drank the champagne start reacting similarly to those of victims who have touched the obelisk. Some of the victims die, while others are hospitalized. The wait staff was HYDRA agents working for Sunil Bakshi, attempting to replicate the effects of the Obelisk. Bakshi ordered Jemma Simmons and Kenneth Turgeon to attend a meeting Daniel Whitehall was having with his top scientists, including Dr. Lingenfelter. She explained that she had skin samples from a waitress who had been petrified, but she couldn't duplicate the powers completely. Whitehall asked for suggestions from Simmons, to Turgeon's jealousy. Simmons then sent a message via Flex Screen to S.H.I.E.L.D. Bobbi Morse, head of security, and Bakshi discover there is a mole in the facility. Morse interrogated Simmons as Turgeon is dragged off, since a Flex Screen was found in his desk. Meanwhile, as Phil Coulson scribbled the Words of Creation into his desk, the field agents entered, wondering what to do about the wedding incident. When Skye saw the scribbling, she questioned Coulson's orders until he pressed her and she ran out. As she was researching the Words, Lance Hunter told Skye to consult Grant Ward. Ward desperately hoped that Skye was not carving the Words. He told her that John Garrett did it more and more after his infusion with GH.325. When Ward told her that Raina was his source on information pertaining to Skye's Father, she refused to listen. Raina begged Skye's father to let her borrow the Obelisk, but he refused. He told her to beg Whitehall for her life. Going to HYDRA Laboratories, Raina saw Simmons and photographed her sending her message to S.H.I.E.L.D. Raina then called Coulson for a meeting. At a restaurant, Coulson meets with Raina to find out what she wants, with Hunter, Skye, and Melinda May listening. She tells Coulson that she wants to take Skye to her father or she will do a file transfer that will blow Simmons' cover. Coulson refuses her offer and the file is sent. Raina is stunned. Hunter tags her and allows her to leave after she reveals The Doctor's location. With the file sent, all eyes are on Simmons. Bakshi sends a security team to retrieve her. When Morse comes with her team, Simmons is trapped. Morse then pulls out her battle staves and fights the agents; she is an undercover S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. The two are pursued to the roof where they jump onto the awaiting cloaked Quinjet, piloted by Antoine Triplett. Skye goes solo to her father's hideout and finds his picture before Coulson and the others catch her. When she sees the bodies of two of his patients on the floor, Skye calls him a monster. This upsets him as he watched with cameras from his car nearby. Coulson greeted Morse, Simmons, and Triplett when they arrived at the Playground. Leo Fitz is hesitant in greeting Simmons; Mack is happy to see Morse. When Hunter sees Morse, he is upset that Coulson has him working with his ex-wife. Skye wants full disclosure from Coulson and he decides to give it. He tells her about his carvings. She reveals that the Words of Creation are a map. Skye's father takes the Diviner, as it's called in its native language, to Whitehall and offers to teach him not only how to use its power but how to survive it. When his motives were questioned, The Doctor said that they had a common enemy: Phil Coulson. Cast Main Cast: *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May *Brett Dalton as Grant Ward *Chloe Bennet as Skye *Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz *Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons *Nick Blood as Lance Hunter Guest Stars: *B.J. Britt as Antoine Triplett *Adrianne Palicki as Bobbi Morse *Henry Simmons as Alphonso Mackenzie *Ruth Negga as Raina *Reed Diamond as Daniel Whitehall *Kyle MacLachlan as The Doctor *Simon Kassianides as Sunil Bakshi *Adam Kulbersh as Kenneth Turgeon *Dale Waddington as Dr. Lingenfelter *Chase Kim as Waiter *Caleb Smith as Bartender *Amir Talai as Schneider *Valorie Hubbard as Aunt Cindy *Jessen Noviello as Lead Tac Agent *Adam Dunnells as Brick *Ronnie Gene Blevins as Deacon *Charles Fathy as Head Chef *James Hutchinson as Tac Agent Guard *Jamal Kazak as Pete Leitner *Brie Mattson as Mariah Leitner Appearances Locations *Playground **Vault D *HYDRA Laboratories *La Comtesse Furieuse *Skye's Father's Clandestine Clinic *Tijuana, Mexico (mentioned) *Miami, Florida (mentioned) *Hunan, China (mentioned) *Belarus (mentioned) *S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy (mentioned) Items *Diviner *Words of Creation * *Inertial Confinement Laser Barrier *Flex Screen *Bobbi Morse's Battle Staves *Tag Rounds *S.H.I.E.L.D. Lanyard *Tesseract (mentioned) *GH.325 (mentioned) *Theta Brain-Wave Frequency Machine (mentioned) Vehicles *Bus *S.H.I.E.L.D. SUV *Quinjet Organizations *S.H.I.E.L.D. *HYDRA *United States Navy *Rising Tide (mentioned) Mentioned *Raina's Grandmother *Bessie *Red Skull *John Garrett *Richard Lumley *Waitress (picture only) * Trivia *When Morse jumps from the HYDRA Laboratories to the cloaked Quinjet, it is a reference to her portrayal of Wonder Woman in NBC's pilot. Wonder Woman possesses an invisible jet that resembles a cloaked Quinjet. *The Hydra research base appears to be located in Pittsburgh, PA. When Jemma Simmons and Bobbi Morse jump from the rooftop to land on the Quinjet, the skyline appears behind them. At least four buildings in that shot match ones from the Pittsburgh skyline. *In the Marvel comics storyline, Barbara "Bobbi" Morse is the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent known by the codename "Mockingbird". *At the end of the episode, Lance Hunter says to Bobbi Morse - who is now a brunette - that he preferred her as a blonde. Bobbi Morse (aka Mockingbird) is a blonde in the comics. Promotional Video References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Episodes